


A Simple Bet

by asongforjonsa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Charity Anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Rose sends a meme comparing Rey and Ben to two dogs around to their coworkers, and Rey bets Rose $100 she can get him to genuinely smile within the next week.---Rey sidled up to him after a couple rounds of drinks, having clearly ignored HR’s warning to keep things low-key. Ben’s palms immediately began sweating and he wiped his hands on his slacks.“So,” Rey purred, her big hazel eyes locked on his. “Rose said she doesn’t think anyone could make you smile. And I told her I think I can.”“Is that, ah, is that so?” Ben stammered. She had never gotten this close to him; his nose was filled with the heavenly vanilla scent of her perfume that haunted his nights. He would never be able to get the smell out of his head now.“Mhm,” she murmured. She seemed so relaxed, much more at ease speaking with him than normal. Ben suddenly regretted his decision to have only one beer.“Did you, um, bet on that?”Rey beamed at him and nodded. “Yup! So either I’m going to get you to smile, genuinely smile, a big, toothy one, or I owe Rose $100.”Ben snorted and took another swig of beer. “You might as well pay her now, Johnson. I haven’t smiled like that in years.”





	A Simple Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to the organizers of the Reylo Charity Anthology <3 
> 
> Fic inspired by [this post](http://mytrash-mylife.tumblr.com/post/178953311517/asongforjonsa-here-you-go-and-good-luck-with-your) by mytrash-mylife with their permission.

DING! DING! DING!

Everyone’s phones went off at the same time around Ben Solo, followed by an eruption of giggles. Then the DING! sounded from his phone, and he got what they were laughing at. A photo of two dogs, one joyful, the other morose, positioned beneath a photo of him and Rey Johnson.

“OMG guys who does this remind you of?! It’s Rey and Ben! - Rose”

Jessika and Kaydel were in tears laughing at the bar, and Ben looked across to Rey. She blushed furiously, a faint smile on her face. Ben’s own face turned a slight shade of pink, and he scowled even more deeply than usual.

“Oh come on, Ben! You have to see it!” Ben jumped in his chair as Rose Tico popped into his space and prodded his side. He mumbled a swear under his breath and glared at the bubbly accountant, who simply laughed at his deep frown and bounced over to Rey.

“I do not look like that,” he grumbled. He finished his scotch and glared over at Rose and Rey.

“Why do our company happy hours always go this way?” he muttered under his breath.

“Because none of us can hold our liquor, except you!” Poe boomed behind him. Ben jumped again in surprise at yet another colleague’s sudden appearance, which made the sales manager laugh.

Poe sat down at Ben’s table and nudged him with his elbow. “Come on, buddy, you always frown, especially around Rey. Why is that?” Poe raised an eyebrow knowingly, and Ben shot him a death glare.

Poe and Ben were friends more or less by default. They grew up together as neighbors, and when Ben needed a job after getting his masters in finance, Poe put in a good word for him.

Only Poe knew how Ben felt about Rey, and that’s exactly how Ben intended to keep it.   

It didn’t help matters that he could barely form words around Rey. She was just so beautiful, and brilliant, and funny… His mind would go blank, and his go-to was always a frown.

Rey sidled up to him after a couple rounds of drinks, having clearly ignored HR’s warning to keep things low-key. Ben’s palms immediately began sweating and he wiped his hands on his slacks.

“So,” Rey purred, her big hazel eyes locked on his. “Rose said she doesn’t think anyone could make you smile. And I told her I think I can.”

“Is that, ah, is that so?” Ben stammered. She had never gotten this close to him; his nose was filled with the heavenly vanilla scent of her perfume that haunted his nights. He would never be able to get the smell out of his head now.

“Mhm,” she murmured. She seemed so relaxed, much more at ease speaking with him than normal. Ben suddenly regretted his decision to have only one drink.

“Did you, um, bet on that?”

Rey beamed at him and nodded. “Yup! So either I’m going to get you to smile, _genuinely_ smile, a big, toothy one, or I owe Rose $100.”

Ben snorted. “You might as well pay her now, Johnson. I haven’t smiled like that in years.”

Rey’s beautiful face clouded over, her eyes dropping to the floor. “Oh. Well, that… that just makes me sad.”

Ben shrugged. “It’s fine-”

She cut him off, having seemingly shaken off her sadness in record-breaking time. “And determined!” She giggled, another feature of hers that haunted his nights. He’d go to sleep thinking of how he could make her giggle, and moan…

“I have one week, Benjamin Solo,” Rey declared. “I’m going to give it my all.”

Ben smirked at her. “Do your worst, sweetheart.”

\---

_“Do your worst, sweetheart.”_

The sentence played in Rey’s head on a loop as she got ready for bed. She hadn’t been _that_ drunk; just a little tipsy. She needed all the liquid courage she could get her hands on for that conversation.

She changed into her pajamas and crawled under the comforters. Ben’s scent lingered in her nostrils, he smelled like pine and mahogany, like an undercover lumberjack in a suit.

In truth, she had _begged_ Rose to make the bet. Rey’s crush on Ben was well-known among their circle of friends, and while it may not have been the intention behind sending that meme around the office, it gave Rey the perfect excuse to spend time with him.

She already knew at least some of his favorite things, just from having studied him for the 18 months they had been working together. He liked coffee from a Cuban coffeehouse off of U Street; the one time she saw him ingest sugar, it was a french toast doughnut from Astro Doughnuts. The sounds he made as he ate it fueled her fantasies about him for a solid two weeks.

She knew he came into the office before everyone else, and often stayed late. He was on the fast-track; he technically outranked everyone in their office area, but he never lorded it over anyone. He worked hard, and hardly ever took vacation time or went out with the group after hours. But she’d done enough snooping to know the inevitably ripped body he hid under those suits came from krav maga, that he went to a gym 15 minutes away from the office, and that he always had some sort of vegetable with his lunch. His meals never looked homemade, though, and part of Rey’s plan was to bring him food she prepared.

Okay, so maybe she knew a _few_ things that made her sound like a stalker. Her friends always joked that she should have joined the FBI instead of going into marketing.

And she was going to use those stalking skills to her advantage.

\---

Ben arrived at 8:30 sharp on Monday morning, and nudged open his office door with his usual frown. It deepened, though, when he saw Rey sitting on the edge of his desk. She jumped up and crossed the room, beaming at him.

“Rey, what in God’s name-” She cut him off by grabbing his briefcase and thrusting a paper cup and brown bag into his hands. She set his briefcase on his armchair and looked up at him with her hands on her hips.

“Go on, look in the bag!” she urged. “Taste the coffee!”

Ben cocked an eyebrow at her. “Well, which is it? Open the bag or taste the coffee?”

Rey sighed in exasperation and took the coffee back. “Open the bag first.”

She eyed him excitedly as he did her bidding.

“Oh,” he said quietly. He looked up at her with the slightest smile in his eyes. It didn’t spread to the rest of his face, but it was one of the softest looks she had ever gotten from him.

“Two french toast doughnuts,” he murmured, “Thank you, Rey.”

Rey must have flushed red from head to toe, and she cleared her throat and thrust the coffee into his hands. He took a sip and closed his eyes with a grateful moan.

“Qualia Coffee?” he asked incredulously. “That and two french toast doughnuts, how did you-”

Rey grinned up at him like the cat who had gotten the cream. “I have my sources,” she murmured. She bit her lip and Ben could have sworn she batted her eyelashes before telling him to have a good morning and leaving his office.

Tuesday morning came and went without any treats, but Rey walked into his office around lunch time carrying her usual purple lunch box as well as a black one. She set the black one on the desk in front of him.

“What’s this?” Ben asked.

“Open it and see for yourself,” Rey replied coyly.

It was stuffed to the gills with homemade goods: caprese salad with Rey’s favorite pesto recipe; grilled balsamic chicken and quinoa; and a black bean brownie.

“Wow.” It was all Ben could say. Nobody had ever gone to that kind of effort for him before, and he wasn’t sure how to react.

She pulled up his armchair and sat down before unpacking her own lunch on his desk.

“What are you doing?” Ben stammered.

Rey looked at him innocently. “I’m going to eat lunch with you, Benjamin.” Ben snorted and rolled his eyes but nodded his agreement.

They spent their lunch hour chatting. Ben finally felt himself relax ever-so-slightly, but his incredible nerves did not lessen.

“Thank you for lunch, Rey,” Ben said quietly as she started to clean up and walk out. “That was…” His voice trailed off and he cleared his throat. “Thank you.”

Rey’s eyes shone brightly as she smiled at him. “You’re welcome, Ben.”

A gorgeous acai bowl awaited Ben at his desk on Wednesday. He smiled softly to himself but assumed his typical frown before walking out into the main office.

“I’m starting to think you’re trying to buy my smile.”

Rey jumped slightly in her chair and looked at Ben, beaming up at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ben,” she giggled.

“Oh, did an elf leave the acai bowl on my desk?”

“No,” Rey admitted, “That was me.”

“Well,” Ben said quietly, with a tiny upturn of the corners of his mouth. “Thank you again.”

Rey made Ben sit outside with her for lunch on Thursday. She brought him a huge serving of her favorite crispy kale autumn salad, and they sat at the picnic tables on the company balcony. Rey shivered visibly after a bit, and Ben simply draped his jacket over her shoulders.

Their conversation flowed much more smoothly at this point. Ben was still awkward and terribly nervous around Rey, but he was able to do more than just stammer at her.

“This is really fantastic, Rey,” Ben said halfway through lunch. “I’m really impressed.”

Rey grinned at him with a slight shrug. “I love to cook, and I don’t have anyone else to cook for.”

Ben’s heart soared for just a moment as he considered the meaning behind her statement. “Oh,” he muttered, “Well, I’m happy to be a guinea pig.”

“That’s why you’re special, Ben,” Rey replied quietly. She changed the subject before he could ask what she really meant.

Rey pulled out all the stops for the grand finale on Friday, her second-to-last day to get Ben to smile. She greeted him at his desk with a french toast doughnut and coffee from his favorite shop, and presented him with a huge, healthy and delicious meal at lunch. Ben actually smiled at her at the end of lunch, but it was small. No teeth showed, so it didn’t count. Rey counted it as a small victory, though, and that was enough progress for her.

Finally, Saturday morning arrived, and Rey knew it was time for her Hail Mary. She grabbed her phone and sent a text before she could stop herself.

> **2025551125** : Please tell me you don’t actually work on the weekends
> 
> **2025550110** : Not usually. Who’s this?
> 
> **2025551125** : Three guesses ;)
> 
> **2025550110** : Oh god, Rey, how did you get my number?
> 
> **2025551125** : I have my sources.
> 
> **2025550110** : Cuz that’s not shady.
> 
> **2025551125** : What do you do for fun?
> 
> **2025550110** : Fun?
> 
> **2025551125** : Yes, Ben, things that bring you happiness?
> 
> **2025550110** : Um.
> 
> **2025551125** : Oh for the love of god.
> 
> **2025550110** : I mean I work out
> 
> **2025551125** : Meet me at the 14th & U farmers market in 30 minutes.
> 
> **2025550110** : Rey…
> 
> **2025551125** : Rey can’t come to the phone right now, please leave your name and number at the beep. *beeeeeep*
> 
> **2025551125** : See you in 30 :)
> 
> **2025550110** : Fine.

Rey squealed and tossed her phone on the bed. She threw on a purple sweater dress, tights, and ankle boots before running into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. It was _finally_ fall in D.C., with temperatures hovering in the low 60s. She braided her hair and applied light makeup, glossing her lips with her favorite raspberry lip color.

She sucked in a breath as she walked up to the entrance of the farmers market, where Ben was waiting. She rarely saw him out of the office, and _damn_ did he rock a sweater and jeans. She walked up to him with a wide grin.

“Hi!”

Ben didn’t smile, but at least he didn’t look like he wanted to murder everyone around them.

“Good morning, Rey,” he said quietly. The corners of his mouth tugged up slightly, and she heard him gasp almost silently as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Rey wiped the lip gloss off his cheek and giggled, her face flushed.

“So, what did you, uh, want to show me?” Ben stammered. Rey shrugged and he looked like he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“I just wanted to walk through the market with you,” she said with a smile. She grabbed his arm and dragged him through the entrance, ignoring his groaning protestation.

They strolled through the market for two hours. Rey kept her hands on him at all times, which he seemed to like after his initial shock wore off. They walked arm in arm at first, then after they’d looked at 10 stalls, she moved her hand down to grasp his. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes and he smiled softly.  

Ben squeezed her hand gently before murmuring that there was a stall he’d read about and wanted to show her.

He lead her to a stall that touted fresh-pressed cider. “I know how much you like it, I saw this in the list of vendors-”

Rey stood on her tiptoes again, but this time she kissed him on the mouth. It was quick, and Ben instantly wanted more. But Rey seemed to have moved on already, walking up to the booth and requesting a sample of their ciders.

They left as the market was closing, their arms laden with cider and produce, some cheeses and even a bottle of wine.

“Ben? I want to show you my favorite place in the city. If you’re game,” Rey said quietly. She chewed her bottom lip and looked up at him through her eyelashes as she waited for his answer.

Ben nodded wordlessly, and Rey looped her arm through his. He didn’t say much as she requested an Uber; he opened the car door for her when it pulled up, and went stock still when she snuggled up close to him in the backseat. His knees were practically at his chin in the tight backseat, which made her laugh softly.

The sun was just beginning to set when they pulled up to a brick building in Georgetown. Ben looked at Rey with questions in his eyes, but she simply held out her hand. “Trust me?” she asked with a soft smile.

“Of course,” he murmured. He grasped her outstretched hand, her much smaller one engulfed by his. She wove her fingers between his and hummed happily as she walked them up the steps. She unlocked the front door and led him up two sets of staircases.

Ben’s eyes went wide as Rey opened the door for apartment C and showed him inside. “This is my place,” she said happily. She put the flowers he’d bought her in a vase with water, filled a picnic basket with some goodies, and grabbed a bottle of wine before motioning for him to follow her.

She led him up a spiral staircase in the back of the apartment, onto a rooftop patio that made Ben gasp.

The patio had a perfect view of the Potomac, and there were string lights all around. A blanket and cushions sat in the middle of the roof, which Rey moved over to and perched on. She arched her eyebrow invitingly until Ben sat down next to her.

They chatted about the weather, and how silly it was that D.C. shut down every time a flake of snow fell, before turning to more serious topics. They learned that even though they grew up differently, their loneliness was similar.

“I don’t like being alone,” Ben admitted quietly. “But it’s sort of all I know. My parents were always busy. I hung out with Poe because we were neighbors, but I was alone more often than not.”  

Rey smiled softly. “You haven’t had someone serious?”

Ben shrugged. “I did, it was serious but she was in it for the wrong reasons. I’ve been single for a few years.”

Rey poured them each an additional glass of wine before settling back onto the blanket. She snuggled up to him, tucking herself under his arm.

The playlist changed suddenly, from classical guitar to R&B love songs. Rey looked up at Ben with heat in her eyes, licking her lips as she flicked her gaze down to his mouth.

“Rey-”

She pressed her lips to his, tentatively at first. Ben groaned against her mouth quietly, and moved the hand that had been holding hers to cup her face. He caressed her soft skin as their mouths worked together. Rey clutched at his shirt desperately, as if she were afraid he would vanish lest she keep a tight grip on him. He could taste the fruity tang of the white wine she had been drinking on her tongue. He wanted to lick it from her skin and get drunk from her sweetness.

Rey pulled out of his grasp suddenly. Ben moaned at the loss as she stood up, but she held her hand out and Ben leapt to his feet.

“Come on,” she murmured breathlessly. She led him down to her apartment, leaving everything behind them on the roof. She pressed him up against her bedroom door and groaned into his mouth as he ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass.

Ben hoisted her into his arms and turned them around, pushing her up against the door. She ground her hips against him and he groaned. He could feel her heat through her tights, which filled him with curiosity. He _needed_ to know what her pussy looked like. He carried her over to the bed and set her down in front of it.

Ben tugged his sweater over his head, and Rey started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing each bit of flesh as it came into view. Ben stared down at her in wonder.

“Are you sure, Rey?” Ben murmured, silently praying that she wouldn’t change her mind.

Rey pushed his shirt over his shoulders onto the floor and bit her lip. She looked up at him through her lashes and nodded. “Please, Ben,” she whispered.

She slid her tights and shoes off and whipped her dress over her head, leaving her in just lacy black panties and a matching bralette. His cock throbbed in his jeans at the sight of Rey before him in lingerie.

“Jesus, Rey,” he growled. She laid back on the bed and arched her eyebrow; she only had to wait a second as Ben unbuttoned his jeans and slid them, his boxer briefs and his shoes off in one move.

He stood before her completely naked, relishing her reaction. She whimpered at the sight of him and rubbed her thighs together as he stroked his cock.

Rey got onto her hands and knees and crawled to him on the bed. She pulled her bralette over her head and tossed it away before abruptly sucking his cock into her mouth.

“Rey, fuck!” Ben cried out. His hands went to her hair immediately, his eyes locked on hers as she licked and stroked his cock.

“You’re so big, Ben,” Rey murmured before giggling, “Big Ben, so accurate.”

Ben could barely choke out words in response, he was so entranced by the sight of her playing with his dick.

He felt his balls start to tighten and pulled her off his dick begrudgingly. Rey whined for a moment before being silenced by his stern look.

“I want to cum inside you,” he muttered. “Can I?” Rey sighed happily and nodded. “I’m clean and on the pill. Please, Ben-”

He pulled her panties down her legs and fell on top of her. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist before pressing her lips against his feverishly. Ben slipped one hand down, whimpering as he felt her wetness.

“I want to eat your pussy,” he whispered against her lips, “But I need to be inside you.”

Rey nodded and carded her fingers through his hair. She tugged on it gently so he’d pull his face back. She stared into his eyes as he guided himself inside her, their mouths falling open in tandem at the overwhelming sensation. 

A couple of tears spilled from Rey’s eyes, which Ben bent forward to kiss away. He stilled his hips, allowing her to adjust to his size.

He gazed at her in wonder until she squeezed her muscles around him. Ben groaned and she nodded in encouragement. He pulled his cock out almost all the way before plowing back inside, bottoming out with a ferocity that elicited a scream from Rey, muffled by her biting his shoulder.

The room filled with Rey’s cries and Ben’s groans. She nudged at his shoulder suddenly and whispered that she wanted to get on top. Rey rode him hard and fast at first, then slowed down and simply swiveled her hips back and forth, keeping his thick cock buried inside her.

Ben sat up and pulled her into his lap, their arms wrapping around each other as they rocked together slowly.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Rey panted once their pace picked up. Ben beamed at her, unable to contain his happiness, and Rey’s eyes went wide.

“You smiled!” she gasped, “I knew it!” Ben laughed and kissed her happily.

“I’m buried inside you, Rey, how could I not smile?”

Rey squeezed her muscles around his cock again and bit his bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue.

“Cum inside me, Ben, please,” she growled against his mouth.

Ben gripped her hips _hard_ and lifted her off his cock. He slammed her onto it again and again until she screamed through an orgasm. He cried out her name as he emptied himself inside her.

He collapsed back on the bed, pulling Rey with him. He kissed her lovingly, slowly, as they caught their breath.

“Well,” Rey gasped, “Thank god my previous efforts failed.”

Ben frowned suddenly. “This wasn’t about the bet was it?”

Rey’s eyes filled with panic. “No, oh God no!” she urged. She moved to straddle him, uncaring of the fact that his cum was leaking out of her. She rubbed her hands over his chest and smiled down at him.

“I begged Rose to make the bet, Ben,” Rey murmured. “I’ve wanted you since my first day in the office. You didn’t seem to notice me after a year, and when she sent that meme around, I thought it was the perfect opportunity to spend time with you.”

Ben’s frown softened. “You’ve wanted me that long? I had no idea. Of course I’ve wanted you the whole time-”

Rey threw her head back and laughed. “God, we really need to thank Rose for that meme.”

Ben grinned up at her. “Maybe, but your ingenuity definitely deserves the credit here, sweetheart.”

“Oh!” Rey exclaimed. Ben tried to grab her as she slid off him but she wriggled from his grasp with a laugh. She got her phone from the bedside table and snuggled up to Ben’s side before pulling her blanket over the two of them.

“Smile, Ben,” Rey giggled, “Rose demanded proof if I succeeded.”

Ben groaned loudly. “Come on Rey-” She cut him off as she wrapped her left leg over his waist and pressed her heat against his side. She leaned in and nipped his earlobe.

“Don’t you want to see what your reward is once you take this photo?” she husked in his ear. Ben’s cock twitched under the blanket and he sighed, his pupils darkened with lust.

“Fine,” he murmured. Rey grinned and held the phone up to snap the photo.

Rey and Ben were deep into round two as Rose’s phone pinged with proof: a photo of Rey giggling as Ben beamed down at her.


End file.
